1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clothing anchors and money retainers, and more particularly, to a clothing anchor especially adapted to retain money in a secret location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothing anchors are well known in the art. More specifically, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose devices designed to hold down shirt tails: 4,074,364 of Lucero; 4,596,569 of Campbell; 4,853,979 of Ryder; and 4,937,886 of Ellis. All of devices in the above-mentioned patent soperate in a similar way. Two pairs of clips (or other connectors) are located on the four ends of two straps. Two connectors are connected to the front shirt tail, the straps are passed between the legs and under the crotch, and the other two connectors are connected to the rear shirt tail. The straps are elastic so that there is an inherent and limited degree of adjustability due to the elasticity of the straps. Yet, with these devices, there does not seem to be a provision for adjusting the lengths of the straps beyond the inherent elasticity of the straps. Such a limitation is undesirable in view of the fact that people come in all shapes and sizes, and the inherent elasticity of elastic straps may not be enough to accommodate many different shapes and sizes of users. Moreover, it is noted that the elements of the above-mentioned devices that pass under the crotch areas do not seem to be especially soft or comfort-providing. This lack of soft material is an undesirable feature of the prior art devices considering the sensitive nature of the crotch area.
Also well known in the art are devices, attached to clothing, for storing items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,515 of Guarro discloses an eyeglass holder placed in a shirt pocket.
It is also well known for people to secret money in their shoes and in money belts. What is not disclosed in the prior art is a shirt anchor, a portion of which that passes under the crotch, that has a provision for storing items, such as paper money, in secret.
The foregoing disadvantages in the prior art are overcome by the unique clothing anchor apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.